Direct access storage devices (DASD) have become part of every day life, and as such, expectations and demands continually increase for better performance at lower cost. To meet these demands, the mechano-electrical assembly in a DASD device, specifically the Hard Disk Drive (HDD) has evolved to meet these demands.
An HDD is comprised of many complex parts and sub-assemblies. Each of these sub-assemblies has a manufacturing process that is required to produce a sub-assembly that functions as specified with a minimum amount of rejects and failures. Rejects and failures equate to added cost to the final HDD. Efforts are continually being made to improve manufacturing processes to increase yields and thereby keep manufacturing costs as low as possible.